lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
The First Turnabout (DestinyIntwined)
The First Turnabout is a playable Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney level in LEGO Dimensions, when you purchase the Phoenix Wright Story Pack. Walkthrough Citizen in Peril * Trucy Wright In the level she is seen being frightened by a swarm of ghosts. Use the suspend ghost ability and then the ghost trap ability to free Trucy Wright. Rule Breaker * 40,000 Studs Abilities Needed to Complete the Level 100% Minikit''' and Citizen in Peril''' * Silver Lego Blowup * Suspend Ghost ** Ghost Trap * Laser * Cursed Red Lego Objects * Diffindo * Super Strength * Boomerang * Leverage * A-Team Master Build * Drone * Electricity Normal Playthrough * Examination * Intelligence * Objection * Court Case Level Section 1 - Getting Some Information Phoenix walks into Defendant Lobby No. 2 to find his client, his friend Larry Butz. Upon arriving you can explore the room, with many puzzles around, to get to the Court Room you have to use Phoenix's Intelligence ability on the panel connecting to the doors to Defendant Room No. 1. In this room there is the citizen in peril as well as parts to make an examination point. Once built use it to find enough evidence to open the door to the Court Room. Defendant Room No. 2 * Knighty Knight Use a character with Silver Lego Blowup to destroy an armor piece to find the minikit. * Charging Use a character with the Electricity ability to charge a port connected to a desk. Defendant Room No. 1 * Citizen in Peril Use a character with the Suspend Ghost ability to stop the ghosts then use an object or character with the Ghost Trap ability to trap the ghosts and save Trucy Wright. * Re-Decorating Use a character with the Diffindo ability on the Red Lego Bricks to find pieces to a picture. Section 2 - The First Turnabout The Player enters the Court Room and is prompted to build the Court Desk, once doing so Phoenix is prompted to pick up the Court Desk and use it's Court Case Ability. Once done so the case will start, and the player will have to present Evidence to take down contradictions and Object faulty statements being presented by the prosecutor. Once done so, the player will win the trial and be taken to the Wright Anything Agency and be prompted to build the Court Room Toy Pad Dressing if not already done so. Court Room * Gold Beneath the Judge Use a character or object with the Laser ability to destroy the gold wall beneath the judge to get the minikit. * Open the Door Use a character or object with the Leverage ability to hold open a wall in the back of the room to open up the High Court of Kuhra'in secret area and grab a minikit. High Court of Kuhra'in *Powering the Light Use a character with the Electricity ability to charge a port connected to a lamp in the corner which will break granting the minikit *Master of Building Use a character with A-Team Master Build to build Pees'lubn Andistan'dhin's amplifiers which will grant the player a minikit *Break the Wall Use a character or vehicle with Super Strength to destroy a wall behind the defendant's podium to get another minikit *Cursed Use a character with the Cursed Red Lego Objects ability to destroy the cursed witness stand to get pieces to build the witness stand, when built the player is awarded a minikit Wright Anything Agency *Droning On and On Use a character with the Drone ability to go into the drone access to complete a puzzle to get pieces to the final minikit Gallery Category:Levels Category:Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Category:Customs by DestinyIntwined Category:Custom levels by DestinyIntwined Category:Story Pack Levels Category:Phoenix Wright Levels